


Yaaass Boy, Slay

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), Jeepers Creepers (2001), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies), Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, It Came From Tumblr, Lots of random scenarios, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, others are dirty and smutty good times, some are hella fluffy and SFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: A collection of slasher imagines, headcanons, and all around nonsense collected from 'slash-em-up' on tumblr. Chapters contain scenarios with multiple slashy-boys represented. Writing will be presented in HC format, i.e. bullet-points instead of full-narrative.





	1. Brahms/Bubba/Bo/Jason x Forgetful!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: i just started physical therapy recently and i have daily exercises but i’m also garbage at remembering to do them? could you do hcs for jason, bo, bubba, and brahms helping their s/o with remembering stuff? or smth idk

**Jason:**

• Time doesn’t have a whole lot of meaning at the lake, so Jason won’t be the best equipped to help you remember things  
• As with all things, he’ll try his absolute best to help you any way he can… it just doesn’t always work out that great  
• Finds you a day-planner and steals you a watch off of one of his victims in an attempt to help you keep on schedule… Unfortunately, the planner is from 1973, and the watch is lightly smashed  
• He’s agonizing over his inability to help you, until he remembers that he has an old sun dial stuffed in a shed – he’ll bring it out, and be the best time-keeper he can possibly be, just for you

**Bo:**

• Bo won’t expend much energy to remind you of the tasks you need to accomplish   
• He might say something in passing, but he figures that he’s not your mama, and you can take care of your own damn self  
• If there’s equipment you need to use or pills you take, you might find them laid out on the counter or in the living room – Bo won’t tell you he moved them, and he won’t be around to remind you to use them, but if you happen to wander across them and it triggers something… Cool, he’s such a good boyfriend  
• He’ll only take a real interest if it’s actually endangering your health – and if it gets to that point, he won’t be nice about it – you’ll get a long dressing-down about how dumb it is that you can’t remember to do the thing, and he’ll grumble the entire time he’s helping you

**Bubba:**

• Bubba is extremely sympathetic when you tell him you have trouble remembering to do things – He’s like that too!!   
• He’ll try and come up with a bunch of different ways to help you both remember your chores and tasks  
• String around the finger? Tried it. Write on your palm? Sure. Set an alarm? Yep. One of them is bound to work!  
• He’ll finally settle on a pact – if you remind him about his chores for the day, he’ll remind you to do yours. Win-win, and you can both trust that the other will look out for their lover’s best interests – that’s what S/O’s do, right??

**Brahms:**

• Did someone say there was an addition to the schedule??? Because Brahms is HERE. FOR. IT.  
• This boy lives for his heavily structured days, and would love to plan out your tasks right along with his.  
• If you don’t keep an eye on him, he might go a little overboard with the daily planning – potentially adding in bath times, unstructured play-time (“Brahms, doesn’t having something ‘unstructured’ on a schedule defeat the purpose??” “… No.”), and sexy-times  
• Even if you do need to reign in some of his more OCD tendencies, you’ll never have to worry about not getting a bevy of reminders for anything you need to do. Brahms has got you


	2. Michael/Bubba/Bo/Vincent x Quiet!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: for the sinclair boys, myers, and bubba, maybe how they’d react if their s/o was really quiet? not necessarily shy just, someone who does make a lot of noise when they move or talk very loudly?

**Bo:**

• He legitimately thinks you’re trying to give him a heart attack  
• Makes an extremely undignified squeaking sound when he turns to find you standing behind him – even though he’ll deny it till his dying day  
• Gets a little annoyed when you talk too quietly. Listening to hard rock LOUD for so many years has done a number on this boys hearing, and he has to give you his full attention when you’re chatting in order to hear you  
• In retaliation, he might purposefully dial his accent up to 11; so while he can’t hear you, you find everything he says to be incomprehensible 

**Vincent:**

• Just two quiet babes being quiet together…  
• He’s mostly unbothered by how quiet you are, and if he turns to suddenly find you sitting on his work bench, he’ll take it in stride with maybe a moment’s pause  
• Likes that you speak quietly – it’s an excuse for you two to sit very close together and have private conversations, even if Bo and Lester are in the same room  
• He sneaks up on you just as much as you sneak up on him; so one day he teasingly offers you a cat collar with a tiny jingle-y bell. You’re almost offended, until he shows you he found a matching one for himself

**Michael:**

• For once, a boy who’s actually quieter than you are!  
• Being with Michael gives you a first-hand experience of the little annoyed comments people have made about your silence your entire life  
• Was that a mouse, or was that Michael? Was that a breeze or did you hear your name? DAMMIT MICHAEL HOW DID YOU GET THERE SO QUICKLY????  
• You’re both annoyed and impressed that a man his size can move so silently; but you can’t really stay mad at him when he uses his sneaking prowess to come up behind you and plant soft kisses on your head

**Bubba:**

• Bubba is the opposite of quiet, and wouldn’t know how to be quiet if his life depended on it  
• He finds your quiet voice adorable; but will actually sprint out of the room if you startle him too badly with your silent movements  
• He comes to appreciate that the stairs leading down to the basement are so squeaky – it gives him at least a little bit of a warning before you pop in  
• Constantly wants to have you sitting in his lap. Not just so he can hold you, but also so he’ll know where you are at all times


	3. Bubba/Brahms/Michael/Jason x Reader: Afraid of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: Hey there! I have a huge phobia of the dark and was wondering if you could write slashers reacting to their s/o have a phobia of the dark.

**Bubba:**

• It’s OK, he’s afraid of the dark sometimes too!   
• He’s already got a little lamp in his room, so he’s happy to keep it lit at night for you  
• Always makes sure you have a flashlight handy when you’re going off on your own  
• Will cuddle you close and coo at you if you’re afraid – he’ll protect you.

**Brahms:**

• He’s lived most of his life in the dark behind the walls, so he doesn’t quite understand your phobia  
• That being said – if it’s a dark stormy night in the mansion, he will absolutely be sure you’re surrounded by candles – even if the flames do make him a bit nervous  
• He’s pretty shitty at offering comforting words, but he’ll do his best – expect a lot of hugs and cuddles  
• He’ll open the windows wide to show you the sun after a bad night – you’re his light, but he’s happy to demonstrate that a bit more literally than normal.

**Michael:**

• Again, another boy who will not understand your fear of the dark – he loves the dark – it meant no nurses or doctors; now it means blood and havoc. What’s not to like??  
• He’ll begrudgingly steal you a night light if it makes you happy, but he will not be able to sleep with it on  
• If you’re having a bad night and insist on keeping it on, he will either spend the night with a pillow over his head, or will leave entirely  
• I recommend compromising by purchasing an eye mask for him to wear on those nights – as long as you don’t laugh at him, he’ll be fine wearing it no matter how dumb it looks

**Jason:**

• Once you explain your problem to Jason, he will go out of his way to make sure you’re never in the dark  
• He’s taken to strapping a small lantern to his belt just in case he needs to provide you with some light on a moments notice  
• Loves nothing more than to build a fire in your fireplace and cuddle up next to it with you  
• He’ll keep feeding it all night to make sure the room is always lit with a soft glow


	4. Bo & Bubba: Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: okay so i love trains and train stations and like this is so random but which of the boys likes trains the most IDK WHAT THIS IS I CANT COME UP WITH REQUESTS UNDER PRESSURE - wisher

**Bubba** :

• Loves to watch the trains whizz across the barren Texas plain

• Makes up stories about what they’re carrying and where they’re going

• Probably has a stronger affection for model trains than real ones

• After finding an old model train set at the gas station, he brought it back to the house and set it up in a corner of the basement

• Has painted the train and will bring small branches and ferns down to stand-in for the greenery in his scene

• Will carve tiny buildings and people to create a station for his train to pull into

• All his carvings are bone so it’s a little morbid, but once he shows it to you, you’ll get over it quickly

• Covers his set-up with a tarp to hide it from his brothers

• Enjoys sitting and listening to you talk about any real train experiences you had before coming to the Sawyer house.

• If there’s something special to you about a station or train, he’ll try and re-create it in miniature to make you smile

**Bo** :

• This boy loves anything mechanical, and has from a young age

• When he was small, the only thing his parents could consistently put on to make him calm down was Thomas the Tank Engine

• He freakin’ loved that little blue train

• When he was in high-school he did odd-jobs around the nearby train yard for quick cash

• The men there didn’t care that he had a bad attitude, they only cared that he could work hard

• During that time, he learned everything he could about the inner-workings of trains

• As he got older and left that job, he would still drive over on particularly bad nights to drink in his truck and watch the comings and goings of the engines

• Used to dream of hopping on one of the trains and leaving his shitty life behind

• Train whistles bring him a sense of calm, no matter what he’s up to

• Enjoys walks along the defunct tracks behind Ambrose. He’ll pick up any spikes, nuts, or bolts he finds and tell you exactly what it’s used for on the train


	5. Brahms/Bubba/Jason/Michael: The First Time They Know They Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: hi could you do a hc about when the slashers realise that they love you pls??

Jason:

• Whether people appreciated it or not, Jason suspected they wouldn’t if asked, a lot of manual labor went into setting up booby traps and trip wires throughout the camp. Even for a semi-undead serial killer, all that work took its toll. He was so sore.

• After years and years of solitude, he was used to the aches and pains, but that didn’t make them any easier to ignore.

• You found him sitting stiffly on a low stool in front of the fire, looking like the tension in his muscles was about to make him pop from pain.

• Jason suffered silently (as per usual) but was shocked when you came up behind him and began to slowly and methodically massage his shoulders.

• Feeling the tightness alleviate to a degree he looked at you questioningly. You told him you hated to see him in pain.

• Grasping your hand tightly with his own, Jason looked at you adoringly. You really were the only one for him.

Michael:

• It looked like a Halloween-themed bomb had gone off in your house. Every surface was covered in orange and black paraphernalia, and the walls hung heavy with cobwebs.

• Wandering through the house, he found you in the kitchen, stirring something in an honest-to-God black cauldron. Noticing him in the doorway you smiled brightly and offered him a cup of hot cider.

• Still taking in the décor, he was shocked when you carried in a couple of beautifully orange pumpkins from the backyard and plopped them down on the kitchen table.

• You looked nervous as you explained that it was a family tradition for you to carve up Jack-o-Lanterns at the beginning of the Halloween season, then roast up the seeds inside for snacking.

• Michael nodded at you, not quite understanding why you were giving him such significant looks.

• You sighed in bemused exasperation. “Michael. It’s a *family* tradition.” You then offered him a small paring knife and nudged one of the pumpkins in his direction.

• As understanding dawned, Michael was filled with a warmth he thought had been entirely extinguished before he met you. Though you couldn’t see it, he was smiling widely under his mask. Shaking his head at the proffered knife, he took out his favored blade from his pocket and began to carve. 

Bubba:

• Stomping up the stairs from the basement, Bubba could hear the radio playing a fast-paced swing tune.

• Walking into the living room he saw you twirling and kicking your legs around to the beat of the music, while making a valiant attempt at dusting the furniture. The tempo of your movements meant that you only hit the area you were aiming for with the rag about every six inches or so, and as the song moved into the chorus you gave up on cleaning entirely.

• Watching you from the entryway, Bubba was entranced by the look of pure joy on your face – something so rare in the Sawyer household.

• Noticing him watching, you laughed and called for him to join you. Bubba shook his head, sure he’d make a fool of himself; but you weren’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer. Soon you had pulled him into the living room and were leading him about in a fast-paced jive – keeping the movement simple, so he wouldn’t have trouble following along.

• You were both laughing loudly as the song came to an end, and Bubba surprised you by grabbing you at the waist and dipping you low. You giggled in delight as he raised you back to standing.

• Grabbing his hand, you complimented his dancing, and told him you never wanted to dance with anyone else ever again. Blushing bashfully, Bubba looked at you lovingly, feeling whole and content for the first time in his life.

Brahms:

• Sleep at the Heelshire mansion was inconsistent at best. Some days you were both in bed by 9, others, you didn’t nod off until well past dawn. This happened to be one of the days you were both in bed at a reasonable hour.

• After several months of co-habitation, Brahms had joined you permanently in your bed – taking over the side closest to the door, furthest away from the window. This prevented any chance of someone seeing him, and made it easier to slip away unnoticed, should insomnia strike.

• Tonight was no different. Brahms lay still as a statue, but very much awake as you slumbered next to him. Contemplating how difficult it would be to slip away into the walls or out into the halls for a midnight stroll, Brahms began to carefully extract himself from your side.

• In your sleeping state you were able to feel the warmth he generated begin to leave, and your unconscious mind prompted you to roll over, landing with one arm draping tightly over Brahms’ chest.

• “Mmm don’t leave Brahms…” you murmured sleepily.

• Looking down at your face, Brahms assessed your sleepy smile, mussed hair, and gripping arm with a warm feeling in his chest. No one had ever asked him to stay anywhere before – always unwanted and ignored.

• “I’m not going anywhere” he whispered to your sleeping form. Then settling back into your arms, he let sleep overtake him. Content in holding and being held by you until the warmth of daylight woke you.


	6. Bo & Vincent: The First Time They Know They Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: Can you do the falling in love ask for Bo & Vincent (separately)? Please

**Bo:**

• Bo took the longest time to realize he even liked you, let alone loved you. His mistrust of everything besides himself, and to certain degrees his brothers, making it next to impossible to make inroads with him.

• After finally admitting your attraction to each other, and all that came with that, Bo seemed to want to maintain an emotional distance from you. This was extremely frustrating, even after Lester explained the twin’s sad history.

• Your perseverance was probably the only thing that saved your relationship with Bo – learning to appreciate the tiny victories, and not get brought down by the setbacks – you were understanding of the particular psychological issues Bo had; but you didn’t let him get away with his normal domineering attitude without some serious arguments.

• As it turned out, having someone to anchor him down, who wouldn’t bend to his every demand like Vincent, had the effect over time of evening out Bo’s temper. Not to imply in even the slightest way that he didn’t have that same hair trigger, or that he’d become some submissive lamb around you; but he seemed to be able to recognize when he was going too far too fast, and reign himself back in. You rarely received verbal apologies when he lashed out, but you’d notice him trying his best to treat you sweeter for some time afterwards.

• Bo appreciated your attempts to care for him more than you’d ever know – always playing second-fiddle to Vincent in his parents’ eyes had left deep emotional (and physical) scars. He knew he was a mean sonofabitch, and he made no apologies to the world at large; but you actually tried, and you stayed, which was more than anyone else had ever done.

• The day he discovered he was actually ‘in love’ with you was a day you’d been planning for weeks. You’d made subtle inquiries, small lists, and actually enlisted both Vincent and Lester in your scheme. Dragging a reticent Bo behind you, you made your way through the woods and into a small clearing next to a gently flowing stream. Laid out on the soft grass was a beautiful picnic – all homemade by yourself, and looking pretty as a picture (Ok, Vincent may have had something to do with the layout; and MAYBE Lester clued you in that there was a perfect little glen behind the town…).

• You could see Bo’s lip twitching upwards as he surveyed your surprise. You knew he appreciated a nice scene - who do you think set the town up to look the way it did? – and knowing you did this all for him made something twitch oddly in his chest. Bringing his gaze back to meet yours, his lips parted in a genuine smile. He kissed you gently and led you over to the blanket, the unnamed emotion in his chest glowing brightly with every step you both took.

**Vincent:**

• When you’d begun to hang around down in his basement workshop, Vincent was torn somewhere between annoyance and fear. Annoyance at your intruding on what he viewed to be his ‘safe-space’ - and fear because you were an unknown quantity, an outsider, another person to mock him and destroy what little sense of self-worth he had left.

• Vincent chose his usual method of dealing with unwanted situations (that couldn’t be solved with a knife, or a wax shower) and ignored your presence entirely. This went on for several months. You’d quietly sit on his cot, curled up with the dog and a book, and he’d sit silently and do his work.

• The only times he noticed your active departure was when Bo and he had brought down a new addition for the House of Wax to work on. That would make you quickly snap your book shut and jog up the stairs.  

• Eventually, you ran out of interesting reading material, and would borrow art history or art theory books from Vincent. After reading these, you began to make attempts to engage him in conversation about those topics. As it turned out, Vincent had a lot of opinions on those books, but was too shy to discuss them with you. After one unsuccessful night of trying to strike up a conversation, you came down to find Vincent suspiciously absent from his workroom; but several sheets of handwritten notes laying on your usual seat. He’d absorbed everything you’d said, and laid out a well thought out rebuttal, or expansion on every topic you’d brought up.

• This became your daily tradition – you’d come down in the morning, trailing a happy dog and a stream of steaming coffee aromas, find Vincent sitting at his desk {seemingly absorbed in whatever task he had at-hand), read his letter, then begin your own discussion on his thoughts.

• Eventually he became comfortable enough with you to pass you notes in real-time. You’d finish a chapter, and he’d be sitting right next to you, pen poised, ready to engage with you on his favorite topic.

• One day, he was working on a small piece at the work-table. Wax boiling over a burner, mold ready to be filled, listening intently to you discuss the book you’d just finished on Gustave Klimt. Having done the same motions a thousand times before, he gave no thought to maintaining eye contact with you while his hands worked on the wax – however this time, his muscle memory failed him, and a small splash of the scalding wax dripped over his hand.

• He gave a startled yelp, and you immediately rushed over to help him. Instinct taking over, you held his hand closely to yourself as you led him quickly to the utility sink to run the burn under cold water. You made small calming noises in the back of your throat as you held his hand under the chilly stream. You may not have known it at that point, but you’d just won Vincent’s heart. Enjoying that prize would become one of the greatest and most fulfilling adventures of your life.


	7. Bubba/Jason/Brahms x Blind!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lunatora-enero asked: Leatherfaces, Jasons, Bhrams Blind s/o runs into wall.

**Jason:**

At the sound of a loud THUD followed by a “FUCK” Jason dashed through the cabin towards the sound of his loves distress. Rounding the corner, he saw you leaning against the wall and holding your nose. Blood gushed down your face and you waved your hand behind you, reaching for Jason. He was by your side in an instant, gently leading you towards a wooden chair in the dining room.

 Surveying the damage to your face, he ran his hand through your hair to soothe you as best he could. “I thought I could make it without my cane.” You mumbled miserably – sounding stuffed up by the hand you used to squeeze your still-bleeding nose. 

Jason patted your hand comfortingly, rubbing the back with his thumb, hoping to convey that he respected your desire for independence, and wanted to support you – but PLEASE be careful!

**Bubba:**

You chatted merrily to Bubba as you strolled through the barnyard. It had become a habit for the two of you to walk alone outside in the evenings, as the fading sun cooled the air and brought a palpable peace to the Texas plains. 

Your hand held onto his elbow for support as you moseyed along into the barn. An owl hooted in a nearby tree, taking Bubbas attention away from you for a split second. Unfortunately, that second was all you needed to smack your face into the open barn door. As you groaned in pain, Bubba let out a loud squeak of alarm. “I’m fine Bubs, I’m OK…” 

But Bubba just picked you up and hustled you back into the house. No more outside for you today.

**Brahms:**

“I swear to…” THUD “OW! God Brahms!!” WHACK “DAMN – if you don’t come here right now and help me out I am going to be…” SMACK “SO MAD AT YOU!!”

 Brahms stood several feet behind you, watching you struggle navigating through the maze of tunnels in the walls – trying to find him. While normally your presence was something he craved, and he’d never ever think of letting your wander aimlessly through the house without him; on this particular day he’d been a very naughty boy. He knew it, you knew it, and he was trying with all his might to avoid the inevitable punishment you were set on dealing him. 

Your cane was gone – broken in his ill-conceived attempt use it as a pry bar, for reasons unknown – and you were trying to feel your way around by touch alone. BAM. It was not going well. Why you thought following him into the wall-corridors was a good idea, you couldn’t say. Tears of frustration began to well in your eyes. “Brahms, please…” you whispered.

 Feeling a hand gently touch your elbow, you gave a small smile. He was definitely a naughty boy; but at the end of it all, he was your naughty boy.


	8. Michael/Bubba/Vincent/Bo x Reader: Make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: could you do headcanons for how myers, bubba, and the sinclair boys would react to their s/o who doesn't usually wear any/much makeup wearing a full face/glittery makeup? maybe bc they need a confidence boost or smth?

**Michael:**

• Doesn’t quite understand why you feel better wearing makeup sometimes until you compare it to his mask, then it clicks  
• He never really considered why people wore stuff on their face that wasn’t Halloween-related  
• Likes it when you wear eye liner – He thinks it makes your eyes look extra bright  
• Michael will steal all kinds of makeup from his victims for you. Since his preferred demographic is high-school babysitters, you end up with about 50 different Lip Smackers, Victoria’s Secret perfume, and some electric blue eye shadow. None of it gets used, but you appreciate the thought  
• If you tell him you’re wearing makeup because it makes you feel better about yourself, he’ll get a bit upset – he wants you to think you’re as beautiful as he does all the time!  
• Is torn between admiring how gorgeous you look, and wanting you to know he thinks you looks stunning with or without makeup

**Bubba** :

• Bubba gets so excited!!  
• He loves makeup, so seeing you in a full face makes him unbelievably giddy  
• He wants TIPS  
• Will definitely ask you to help him with his ‘pretty woman’ face  
• Bubba will stare at your makeup for hours if you let him  
• He wants you to plan days to wear makeup together  
• Fair warning: He’s putting glitter EVERYWHERE if you let him get his hands on your stuff  
• It doesn’t even cross his mind that you might be trying to make yourself feel more confident in how you look. To him you’re already a 100 on a scale of 10, so why would you ever need a boost like that?

**Vincent:**

• Enjoys watching you put on your makeup in the morning  
• He’s secretly taking notes for when he’s adding details onto his wax statues  
• If you’re into contouring you will blow his mind, art-boy loves a good contour  
• Will also dig through his victim’s luggage to give you any makeup he finds  
• He wants to try doing your makeup if you’ll let him  
• He likes to use a lot of bright colors on your face, but after a few tries it’s all ombre and shaded perfectly  
• Never wants you to feel like you have to make yourself up in any way, but if you’re having fun with it, he’s having a blast

**Bo:**

• Seeing you wear makeup makes Bo incredibly horny  
• LOVES it when you do a classic face with a bit of black eyeliner and red lipstick  
• He wants those lipstick marks all over his body (especially around his dick, not gonna lie)  
• Seeing you wear makeup will make him step-up his self-care game too. He will start shaving a bit closer, slicking his hair back more often, and dressing a bit nicer than usual  
• Might take you out on a ‘fancy’ date to the next town over for an actual night on the town  
• Every time he goes into town for supplies he’s coming back with a new lipstick for you – you end up with just about every color Wet and Wild makes (Bo makes SO many jokes about the name)  
• Yeah, lipstick is definitely turning into a kink of his; but he still thinks you look prettiest covered head to toe in engine grease after a day helping him out at the gas station


	9. Michael/Thomas/Jason x Reader: Rough Argument Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: Babes I need that filthy shit- gimme some super dirty headcanons for Michael, Thomas, and Jason losing it during an argument with their s/o and just taking them against the wall. I want to get crushed by my big bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: OK, so this may come off as lightly dub-con, but I promise, all parties are consenting and approving of the proceedings. However, if you’re uncomfortable with sex being rough, and consent not being 100% clearly given, maybe skip this one. I’d rather be too cautious with my warnings than not enough.

**Michael:**

• Grabs you by your throat mid-argument and SLAMS you into the wall

• Chokes you for a moment as he rips the clothes from your lower half

• If you struggle he’s just going to add a little pressure to your throat until you give up, maybe lift you till you’re standing on your tip-toes

• Once he’s undressed you enough he’ll lift you so high that your legs come up over his shoulders and you’re pressed against his maskless mouth

• He’ll eat you out until you’re sobbing

• Michael will alternate between giving you the best pussy-licking you’ve ever had, and the most insane rim-job of your life. Your man may not speak much, but he knows how to use his tongue

• Then he’ll turn you around and hold you upside down to suck his cock while he continues to devour your slit

• Won’t stop until you’re too over-stimulated to close your mouth around his dick

• Once you hit that point, he’ll drop you to the floor and take you doggy-style on the carpeting

• Even if you’ve already cum several times, Michael will try and coax one or two more orgasms out of you

• He will make sure to cum all over your back, rubbing it around with his hand

• You’re crawling away from that argument with rug burns and the sorest pussy you’ve ever had – wondering how you can get Michael that mad again sometime very soon

**Thomas:**

• Thomas is usually so gentle with you, but when you saw his eyes start to blaze, you knew you’d gone too far

• He stalked forward until you were pressed against the back-wall of the barn

• He didn’t stop coming until he was completely invading your personal space

• Thomas undid his belt and pressed your shoulders until you fell to your knees in front of him

• Pressing his hard cock to your lips, he grabbed your hair until you opened your mouth, then he thrust inside

• He wasn’t gentle, and you gagged several times before he released you to fall forward against his hips

• Grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you to your feet, kissing you hard until you were groaning into his mouth. Seeing Tommy like this turned you on so fucking much

• Still gripping your shoulders, Tommy lifted you up until your legs settled at his waist, pressing his cock – still wet from your mouth – sloooowwlly into your sopping hole

• He began a steady, rough rhythm that drove you up against the wooden wall of the barn with an echoing, banging noise

• His arms left your body to press against the wall, leaving you suspended between his hard body and the wood at your back, held up only by his hardness inside you

• When you whined for him to move, he growled at you until you began to propel yourself up and down on his cock all by yourself

• No matter how loudly you moaned and cried, he wasn’t going to lift a finger to help. If you wanted to cum, you were going to have to work for it

**Jason:**

• Jason is the most even-tempered of the boys and it’s very hard to make him lose his temper, but some how you’d managed to do just that

• One minute you were screaming at him, the next you’re being turned to press against a tree and slapped on the ass HARD

• You’re too shocked to process what Jason’s doing until he’s landed three more spankings and has pulled your pants and underwear down to your knees

• The cool outdoor air is quickly chased away as Jason’s hand comes down to press two thick fingers into your hole

• Moaning at the stimulation, you try and press your hips back, only to have Jason withdraw his hand and swat your ass again – you’re not going to have any say in how he takes you

• His fingers return, and you bury your face in your arm and cry out as he works his way up from two fingers to four, and then twists his hand under you to press his thumb into your asshole

• You can feel your slick dripping down your thighs by this point, and you’re sure Jason’s arm is soaked in your fluids; but he keeps going until you’re at the very edge of cumming - then removes all but one of his fingers

• The single finger left in your pussy makes slow circling motions, bringing you back up to your peak slowly until you’re trembling and apologizing profusely with every breath

• You cry when he removes his finger. You cry louder when he slams his cock into you

• You’re moving back into his powerful thrusts with every ounce of energy you have, causing the tree you’re pressed against to shake

• You cum once and fall forward, only to have Jason grab you up and continue his thrusting, bringing his hand down to rub quickly at your clit

• You come three more times before he finishes. Honestly, you wouldn’t mind Jason having a bit more of a hair-trigger if this was how all your arguments ended


	10. Slasher HCs: Height and Cocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height and Cock HCs for each of my slasher boys

**Height:**

Ok, so as a general rule I go by the actors height for character height. In cases where there have been multiple actors playing that character, I will choose the height that appeals to me the most - not necessarily the actor or version that correlates to that height.

Jason: 6’5”

Michael: 6’9” (or 5’21” as my very tall friend would say)

Bubba: 6’4”

Brahms: 6’3”

Vincent & Bo: 6’1”

The Djinn: 6’1”

The Creeper: 6’

BONUS:

Lester: 5’11”

 

** Cocks: **

Jason: Long, and thicker than you’d expect.

Michael: proportionate to height, he’s a BIG BOY. Long and thick.

Bubba: Shorter in length, but very thick and veiny.

Brahms: Long and slender.

Bo: Average size, with a large head.

Vincent: Slightly longer than Bo, and very curved.

Djinn & Creeper: WHO KNOWS?!? Could be a nice cock, could be tentacles, could be wind-chimes. It depends.

BONUS:

Lester: A bit shorter than average, wider in the middle.


	11. A-Z Kink Meme: Jason Voorhees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink List for my boy Jason

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Jason is the best boy, he’ll be so sweet after you make love. He’ll gently rest his head against you and lightly stroke any part of you he can reach. He’s perfectly content to rest, holding you for as long as he can.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

You’ve commented on the perfection that is his ass so many times, that he’s gotta say the same. Anything about himself that gets that much attention from you is alright in his book. It’s really hard for his to narrow down a favorite body part for you, he thinks all of you is magnificent; but he has a special affection for your hands. They’re so much smaller than his, and in his opinion, are perfect to hold. They’re also oh so soft to touch and be touched by.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Jason is pretty uncomfortable with the thought of making you angry or messy, so he’ll cum wherever you ask him to – even if you tell him not to cum at all. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He loves to see you dressed in his clothes. Everything is so over-sized on you, and he thinks you look so delicious. If you walk around the cabin in nothing but his shirt, he’s in seventh heaven 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jason is probably the most innocent of all the slasher boys. Even with the number of horny teens he’s come across over the years, he’s tried his hardest to ignore what they’re doing and focus on his rage. Doesn’t know the first thing about how a person’s intimate anatomy works. There’s a lot of remedial teaching that needs to go on before getting it on with this sweetheart would be a good idea. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Not exactly serious, but definitely not goofy. Jason is focused on making you feel good and being the best boy for you. He’s soft and smiley when you’re making love; and vulnerably submissive when things take a rougher turn.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

There’s not too much hair to speak of on Jason’s body, and very, very little on his head. What is there is very fine and baby-soft. The nature of his lifestyle means he needs to keep himself fairly clean most of the time. It’s hard to sneak up on someone when they can smell you coming.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

It’s not too far of a stretch to say that Jason worships you – next to his mother, you’re the most important thing in his life. In your daily life, this means that he’s the kind of thoughtful partner who will bring you small love tokens, your favorite hot drink, and make sure you’re always comfortable. In the bedroom, this means you’re his first priority. If you don’t cum as many times as you can, and aren’t 10000% satisfied, he hasn’t done his job.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He honestly didn’t think that his dick even worked before you came along. There was so much stigma and shame attached to sex in his life up until you arrived, that he never got hard. Ever. As sweet a boy as Jason is, he’s had some serious hang-ups about sex that you’ll need to help him though. I promise, he’s worth the work.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Jason wouldn’t be able to tell you what his kinks are called; but he definitely knows what he likes. This good boy has a PRAISE KINK, D/s, bondage, sensory deprivation, pegging, and could probably be talked into some light pet-play.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

In your bed, plenty of pillows and soft blankets surrounding you both. Lights dimmed, or with just a hint of sunlight peaking through the curtains. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

The first time he got a boner around you, he pretty much freaked out. He’d just been watching you stretch your upper back after standing up, when he felt a twitch in his pants. He absolutely thought he was dying, or this was punishment for thinking dirty things about you. After you calmed him down and were able to wrangle the cause of his fit from him, you explained that those thoughts were perfectly normal, and not at all something to be ashamed of if you were with a partner who loved you and thought about you that way too. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

There’s not much Jason won’t do for you, but anything done to purposefully humiliate him will make him feel lower than dirt. He’s a sensitive boy who needs a lot of love. If you do that, he’ll return the favor ten-fold.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Jason is fully focused on your needs in bed and wants nothing more than your happiness. That being said – giving oral would require him to remove his mask, which he’d like to avoid for obvious reasons. Once you’ve built up trust in each other, he’ll be more willing, but until that point he’d prefer to stick to fingering. Greatly enjoys receiving oral too. He loves being spoiled, even if it is secondary to your pleasure in his mind, so sucking him off or rimming him makes this good boy incredibly happy. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual is Jason’s modus operandi. He’ll work you up higher and higher until you feel like you’re flying, then let you float gently down back into his arms. Expect lots of caressing touches to your thighs and face when you’re together. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Not into quickies. He wants the full sex experience any time you’re together. It’s a thin, but firm line for him between being in a loving relationship and doing what those dirty people around the camp do.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Not very risky at all. He’s just coming around to the idea that sex with you is OK, so breaking him into the realm of the more extreme kinks is not going to come for a long time, if ever. He will flat-out refuse to try any kinks that might present some kind of danger to you. So, no breath-play, knife-play, blood-play, or pain-play. The closest he’ll come is pulling your hair, biting your skin, or thrusting a bit too hard. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Much like Michael, Jason will hold and hold and hold until you say he can cum. Also has an extremely short refractory period (he’s got a lot bottled up in there), so he can go for literal hours before tapping out.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Doesn’t own any toys and wouldn’t have any idea about what to do with them if he did. However, he’s enjoyed everything you’ve introduced him to (even if the time you used a sounding rod on him was a bit more intense than he’d enjoy as a regular occurrence), so he’s very much up for testing some out if you have them.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Likes your teasing up to a point; but if you tease him too hard or too much he will begin to think he’s done something wrong and that you’re punishing him.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Will stay completely silent while making love to you, but if you’re in the middle of one of your more dominant scenes, he will groan, moan, and growl for you. It’s not that he’s enjoying himself more or less than when you’re both gentle with each other, it’s just a completely different head-space for him.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Jason LOVES old musicals! When he was growing up, Pamela had a huge crush on Gene Kelly, so one of Jason’s happiest memories is plopping down on the couch with his mama and watching ‘Singing in the Rain’. They made their way through Gene’s entire filmography before moving on to movies like ‘South Pacific’ and ‘The Music Man’. Whenever Jason is feeling down, all you need to do is pop in one of those movies and cuddle up with a blanket and popcorn. He’ll perk back up in no time.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Difficult to say, even for him. He’s stuck somewhere between wanting you all the time, and not at all. He’s just now experiencing all the wonderful things that come with physical pleasure, so it’ll be awhile before he can wrap his head around his own sex-drive.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Jason doesn’t get sleepy after sex and doesn’t understand why some people would. If anything, he feels more awake. This has led to him having a preference for morning sex, so he has an excuse to be up and about afterwards.


	12. A-Z Kink Meme: Michael Myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink list for my favorite stabby-boi

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Michael is a man of mercurial moods. Some days he will be sweet and cuddle with you for hours afterwards. Others, you won’t even be able to recover yourself before he’s out of the room and off to kill someone.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Doesn’t think about his own body very much but supposes that his arms are objectively pretty nice… LOVES your ass – and your thighs – and the little dip in your back right above your ass. Basically, that whole area. A++ in his book.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Inside or not at all – that’s the dream, anyway. On occasion you have different plans regarding that.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Loves to use a remote vibrator on you while he’s stalking you through the streets.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s never had sex with anyone, nor had any desire to before he met you. He’s watched a lot of couples get it on, so has some idea of how it goes. Tries to act like he knows what he’s doing but ends up freezing as soon as you let him get to third base. Bless his heart, he needed some coaching, but he caught on pretty fast.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Serious 100% of the time. Even outside of the bedroom, it’s a challenge to get this boy to crack a smile at anything funny. Gallows humor is more his speed. God help us all.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s not concerned about anything grooming-related. He’ll take a shower at night out of habit, and cut his hair when it becomes obnoxiously unmanageable; but besides that, he couldn’t care less.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Michael is either holding you tight and gazing into your eyes, or fucking you like he doesn’t care at all. When he’s in the right headspace to be loved on, he’ll be so sweet for you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Didn’t really masturbate until he met you. He got boners like any normal guy but would ignore them until they went away. Now he likes to stand outside your house and watch you undress (or masturbate yourself) as he strokes his cock.  

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Michael is a voyeur savant. He’s made stalking into an art-form, and it’s a BIG kink of his. He’s also into knife-play, prey/predator play, discipline, D/s, and bondage. In the right mood he’s also into edging and over-stimulation. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Loves to drag you behind a bush or tree in a public park and do filthy things to you; but he can be talked into doing you just about anywhere.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

You can tap into this boys libido through several different channels. Get his predatory instinct revved up, and you can count on a good, hard fuck. Tease him with your body or clothing and you’ll get a ‘rise’ out of him ASAP. Michael has a labyrinthine personality, and sometimes he’ll get turned on by you unknowingly hitting one of his here-to-fore unknown kinks.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Not into medical play (so put back that sexy nurse Halloween costume). Has an aversion to feet for some reason… Any use of his middle name will make him leave the room immediately.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

If oral sex was an Olympic sport, Michael would take gold. You don’t know how, but he’s better at it than anyone you’ve ever known. Enjoys receiving but would much prefer to give. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He goes slow and rough. When he’s on top he keeps his rhythm steady and hits all the good places inside you with pin-point accuracy. When he’s on the bottom he can get a little jittery and is prone to some slight thrashing when you hit a sensitive spot. Hold on tight!

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

All about quickies! Anytime, anywhere, however, whenever. Prefers to save the long, sensuous lovemaking for weekends (or at least, his version of the weekend – which in all honesty might be your Monday).

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Michael Myers is a RISKY BOY. His self-preservation instinct is basically non-existent, so he’ll try anything you want to. No matter how insane it is. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Has very, very good stamina – he’s like a sexy energizer bunny – he just keeps going, and going, and going until you’re ready to stop. Whether you want one orgasm or five, he’s got you.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Doesn’t have any toys of his own (unless you count his knife) and isn’t terribly interested in using them. He’s appreciative of your strap-on and bondage ropes, but that’s about it.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

OOf. Loves to tease. Loves to be teased. He could spend the whole day in a teasing war with you and be the happiest man on earth. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

If you work him hard enough he’ll moan and groan; but for the most part he’s completely silent. You suspect if you worked him up just right, you could get him screaming. It’s a dream of yours to make that happen.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

When Michael is in a lucid frame of mind, he loves food! After nearly two decades of institutional mush, he’s determined to try all the tasty things he’s missed. His current favorite is greasy, sticky, lovely Chinese food. The use of chopsticks remains elusive, but he gives it his best shot every time.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Michael can turn his sex drive on and off at will. He’s always excited and pleased to enjoy sex with you; but if you’re not into it, it’s not a big deal to him.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He puts a lot of effort into your sexy-times, so he’s very likely to conk out soon after you’re finished. He’s an extremely light sleeper over-all so if you really need him up, he’ll be up, but would prefer to snooze.


	13. A-Z Kink Meme: Brahms Heelshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink list for the kinky stinky wall-boy

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Brahms gets very emotional and cuddly after sex. All this boy wants is to be held close and loved on for an hour or two.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Honestly, if he had to pick a favorite part of himself, he’d probably refuse. But if pressed, he’d say his hands. His Mummy told him he’d grow up to have pianists’ hands, and as far as he can tell, she was right. He loves your eyes most of all – especially the way they look at him.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

In you, on you, around you. He wants to be a part of you in any possible way he can.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

This boy is a dirty, dirty panty stealer!! Do NOT invest in expensive lingerie, it will be GONE IN A WEEK.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He had some very, very basic understanding of the mechanics behind sex, but had no actual experience – also, most of the information he is working off of is at least 30 years old, so let’s just say you have your work cut out for you.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Mostly serious, but mainly because he’s trying to focus on so many things at once, he doesn’t have enough attention to get silly during sex. Once he’s more comfortable, he’ll most likely loosen up.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh dirty boy. Drag him to the tub and toss his ass in. Also, hairy AF. Get ready for lessons on grooming techniques and proper hygienic maintenance. He might huff and puff, but eventually he’ll listen.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Brahms craves intimacy of every kind. He wants emotional, mental, and physical closeness with you more than almost anything. Will gaze deeply into your eyes as you make love and hold you tightly afterwards.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Has gotten used to watching you and jacking off every night before wandering off to bed. He has a hard time sleeping if he doesn’t cum at least once.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Voyeurism, Mommy/Daddy kink, D/s, Authoritarian kink, discipline, mysophilia. The more he learns, he will probably enjoy bondage, pegging, and sensation play.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Literally anywhere you want to in the house. Has a personal preference for doing the dirty under the piano. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Did you smile at him? Bend over a bit? Cross and uncross your legs? This boy is ready to go! Got a boner while watching you chop an onion once…

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Doesn’t want to be infantilized. He like to play the child, but he’s not a baby.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He has mixed feelings about oral. Loves giving - but is very insecure about his abilities to do so. Loves receiving – but is embarrassed at how fast it makes him cum. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

At first, he’s very fast, and too rough. Once he calms down, he’s very teachable and will adjust himself to your preferences.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He thinks of it all the same way – sex is sex is sex – whenever you and he come together is special, no matter how quickly it’s over.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Not terribly interested in taking risks – he’s had a hard-enough time getting to this point, and he’ll be perfectly content to stay pretty vanilla for a while. Not to say he can’t be talked into getting a bit more adventurous; but you’ll have to be the initiating party.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

One or two rounds and he’s done. Initially he’s a bit of a three-pump chump; but after some practice he has a reasonable amount of staying power (especially if you use a toy or two on him).

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

SPEAKING OF WHICH – He has no toys of his own and knows nearly nothing about them. Once you introduce your collection he’s on-board 100%. They’re usually pretty to look at, and fun to touch, so that’s a plus. Once you’ve used your clamps, cock-rings, and strap-on with him he’s hooked. Might even suggest some for you to buy in town.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s not a great tease. Any time he tries, he comes off as an awkward sweet heart. Actual attempts at being seductive crash and burn like the Hindenburg. Has a love-hate relationship with your teasing. Nothing gets him turned on faster, but he’s easily frustrated and gets cranky if you take it too far.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Will be mostly quiet but loves to posthumously stick it to his parents by fucking you as loud as possible in one of the main rooms of the house. Teasing will make him more vocal than normal.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He’s terribly allergic to all types of animal hair. If a rat does happen to get into the walls, you’ll hear him sneezing from three rooms away.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Very high – as previously stated, this boy is ready to go anytime, anywhere, for any reason.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Brahms is more emotionally exhausted after sex than he is physically. Will sleep, but if you’re interested in talking, he’ll stay up as long as you want.


	14. A-Z Kink Meme: Bubba Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink List for my chainsaw baby

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Bubba will cater to and baby you for hours after you have sex. Even if he was the one you put through the sexual ringer, he’ll be up and getting you a glass of water as soon as his legs start working again.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really likes the color of his eyes – his brothers call them muddy, but he’s secretly always thought they looked like chocolate. Bubba loves delicate, beautiful things, and to him, there’s nothing more beautiful than your neck. He loves the way you arch it when you look up or down. Absolutely stunning to him.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Loves to come inside your mouth. This boy’s got a nice oral fixation, so seeing your mouth dripping with his cum makes him all fuzzy inside.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Bubba enjoys looking pretty. He loves lacy things in bright colors and would love to wear something like that – and maybe some makeup – in the bedroom with you. He knows that unlike the rest of his family, you won’t judge him, and you’ll love him no matter what.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows the basics, and he’s gleaned some further information from overhearing his brothers talk about their ‘conquests’. Some of it is alright, but most will have to be un-learned once you get together.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Bubby loves to be silly with you. He’s rarely allowed to goof off, so a lot of the time he spends with you – sexually or not – ends with you both giggling like children.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s caked head-to-toe in blood and gore 90% of the time. When he’s not, he’s probably too tired to worry about his hair upstairs or downstairs. It’d be a very good idea to implement a bathroom schedule for him to stick to. That way you’ll know he’s at least recently cleaned when he climbs into your bed at night.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Bubba wants to be everything for you – your lover, your protector, and your best friend. He communicates this to you as best he can during your times together. He’ll hold you close, constantly check to make sure you’re OK and enjoying yourself and doing everything he can to make you happy. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Bubba likes to masturbate A LOT. To the point that Drayton used to tell him he was gonna go blind if he kept up with his frantic jerk-off habit. Once you came on the scene, you took absolute control over all Bubbas orgasms, including the ones from masturbating. He must ask you before he does it, and you’ve helped to curb his fixation; but it remains one of the biggest stumbling blocks in your relationship.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Bubba enjoys D/s, pet-play, cross-dressing, anal play, discipline, pegging, oral play (such as 69), gagging, and edging.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He loves it when you come down and see him in the basement – curling in tight and making love on his tiny cot makes him feel especially close to you.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Much like Brahms – Bubba is ready to go at the drop of a hat. Just give him a wink, and this boy is up and set to play!

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’s not at all into exhibition, so anytime you two get it on will have to be somewhere he’s fairly certain his family won’t come.  

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Bubba is SO into oral it’s not even funny. He loves to give it, he loves to receive it. Anything you’re up for he’s down (sometimes literally). He’s not exactly skilled, but what he lacks in skill he makes up for with enthusiasm. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

When he’s on top, Bubba is fast and rough. He’s not really sure how to be otherwise. If you’re taking control, you can teach him the joys of taking it slow and enjoying the ride. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

If you can find a nice private corner in any place at all, Bubba would love to have quickie with you. He’s always hungry for your attention, so any time you want him, he’s all yours.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Depends on the risk – Will it hurt? If so, how much? Will it leave a mark? What has to go where? How much work is involved in getting to the finish line? What’s the hoped-for outcome? Why are you interested in trying this? He’s a curious boy, and he won’t say ‘no’ straight away; but he’ll want more information before he agrees to anything.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Bubba has above-average stamina, but nothing insanely hard-core. You’ll definitely get off enough to keep you happy before he cums – and remember, you can always tell him to keep from cumming for as long as you need him to. In a normal situation he’s above-average, but if you’re giving him a command, his dick is staying hard until you say otherwise.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s pulled a few toys from people’s luggage over the years, but his brothers confiscate them pretty quickly. He never cared about that until he met you. Now he makes more of an effort to hang on to them when he finds them. He loves to have a plug inserted in the morning, then having you peg him at night. It gives him something to look forward to during his daily drudgery.  

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Loves to have you tease him until he’s squirming and ready to pop – but you better take care to actually let him cum by that point, because if you let it go on too long, he will take matters into his own hands. You’ll have to reprimand him for his bad behavior of course, but at least he got to cum first. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

LOUD boy!! For a man who doesn’t speak, Bubba makes a LOT of noise!! Strongly consider investing in a few gags if you don’t want the whole house to know what you two are getting up to.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Even though Bubba was pulled out of school very early, he still has fond memories of his science class – he especially loved learning about the stars and planets. Sometimes he’ll lay out at night and try to recall the names he learned so long ago and pick them out in the sky. He would absolutely lose his shit if you were able to get your hands on a telescope – you wouldn’t be able to drag him back inside for anything. As a telescope might be a bit hard to come by in rural Texas, I’d recommend hunting down a couple astronomy charts and plopping down on the grass with a blanket, flashlight, and a thermos of cocoa. Enjoy the wide-open prairie sky.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

If he had his way, he’d never leave your side. He’d be on you constantly if you didn’t set up some boundaries before-hand. Make sure you stick to your guns too, because Bubba will quickly forget rules if you let him slide by even once.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

As soon as he’s sure you’re completely satisfied and don’t need anything at all, he’ll start to nod off. Tuck yourself into his chest and enjoy the most comfortable pillow in the state – this boy earns his rest.


	15. A-Z Kink Meme: Bo Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink List for my trash son

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Not overwhelmingly caring afterwards. Bo’s the stereotypical guy where after sex all he wants is a cigarette and a nap. After you’ve broken through a couple of his walls he'll make more of an effort to care for you, but 'caring and attentive' is not his default setting, so be ready for some teaching and misunderstandings along the way.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Bo is a fairly vain man. For a long time that was really the only thing he had going in his favor, so he’s pretty confident in his attractiveness; but overall, his favorite part of himself is his smile…He’s a leg man, for sure. He loves it when you wear itsy-bitsy shorts around the house. If you sit out on the porch to tan, you can bet he’ll be hanging around nearby, enjoying the view.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Loves to cum all over your chest and face. He likes to make a mess of you and show that you’re his.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He enjoys the looks of bruising on skin. Always consensual with you, of course (he knows what’s it’s like to get beat, and no matter how begrudging his feelings are for you, he doesn’t want that in your relationship), but he’d love to leave you black and blue. Seeing the imprint of his hand peaking out from under your clothes will drive him wild.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Bo knows his way around a partner’s body pretty damn well – and not just because he has a town full of wax people – he was quite the ladies-man in high school; and as an adult he’s been known to pick up a one-night stand from one of the neighboring towns and rent a few hours’ time at a local motel. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’ll mix dirty jokes into his bedroom talk enough to make you chuckle, but don’t expect to be rotflol-ing, so much as rotf-because you’re both getting a little rambunctious during sexytimes.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Listen- he’s more clean than he isn’t; and looking at his brothers and where they live, that’s an accomplishment. Likes to keep his hair and face tidy, but down below only gets a cursory clip every now and then.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Bo would love to be intimate with someone, but he’s extremely afraid of letting someone in close and then having them decide he isn’t enough for them. His way of dealing with this fear is to become mean and caustic enough that no one will even try to get close to him. He can be reached with patience and a LOT of love, but it’ll take time to get there.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Loves to masturbate. He’s a dirty, trashy, lonely boy and he needs some lovin’. Before you, it was mainly self-lovin’. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

D/s, discipline (mainly SPANKING), Prey/Predator, dirty talk, exhibitionism, and marking.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Loves to get it on with you in the movie theater. Being surrounded by so many ‘townsfolk’ feeds into his exhibitionist streak and feeling up his sweetheart in a dark movie theater makes him feel a little more normal.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Bo is a very visually stimulated guy. So, seeing you eat a popsicle, or watching you bend over to pick something up will start his brain (and other parts) churning. If you ever decide to give him a slow, sexy strip-tease, you’ll make his whole year.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will fight tooth and nail before he lets anyone tie him down. This is a HUGE TRIGGER for Bo. Do not try to use ropes, cuffs, tape, or anything like that to hold him. If he’s in an extremely sweet and placid state of mind, you might be able to grip his wrists, but outside of that very rare mood the red flag will go up, and play-time will be over.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Definitely prefers receiving. He loves to watch your face as you suck him off on your knees. If you've been good, he'll return the favor, and he's _very_ good with his mouth; but it won't be an every-day occurrence.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Bo’s generally a rough fuck, but is more steady than fast. Not quite sensual (though he definitely can be), and not quite slow. A good middle-speed with some power behind his thrusts.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

This raunchy boy will be down for a quickie at any moment of the day. You’ll find yourself tossed onto the couch, over the kitchen table, over a street bench, onto the stairway… Just yell ‘sorry’ to Vincent or Lester and enjoy Bo going to town on you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Bo is pretty vanilla when it comes down to it. He’ll try some of the more adventurous positions with you, but if you’ve got an extreme kink hidden away he’s probably going to need a lot of convincing before he’ll try it out. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Average stamina – you’ll get off a few times, and he’ll cum once. Holds himself together when he needs to, but loves to leave you gasping every once and awhile. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He has a collection of toys he’s acquired from the various suitcases and bags that cross the Sinclair house steps. He doesn’t have much use for them – but isn’t opposed to letting you test a few out (just make sure you clean them first!!!)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Bo is crazy into teasing you, but hates being teased himself. He likes to stick his hands down your pants and rub at you until you’re starting to moan and whine; then he’ll pull away and leave the room. You tried to return the teasing, but were rewarded with a glare and some choice words.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

This boy can get LOUD. He’ll grunt and groan until you both really get into the swing of things – then expect him to start loudly cussing and talking dirty to you.  

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Bo loves the idea of formal attire. He remembers watching, back when both of his parents were alive, how his mama would get dressed up in a long gown and jewelry and his dad would wear a nice suit and tie for a fancy dinner or show out of town. He used to dream of doing that with his S/O, before mama got sick, and dad went crazy.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Fairly high – he’s always ready for some sexy fun, and it’d take an actual emergency for him to turn you down.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

As stated above, if Bo had his way it would be wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am, cigarette, sleep. Trying to keep him up after you guys go at it for more than constitutes a ‘quickie’ is an exercise in futility. Try to get some rest, and he'll be perfectly happy to laze around in bed with you in the morning.


	16. A-Z Kink Meme: Vincent Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink List for my sweet waxy boy

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Vincent will immediately want reassurance that you’re OK, and that you’re happy with everything he did. You’ll need to assure him that he was perfect and that you need him to come cuddle you, because this boy will fret forever if you let him.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Though he would never EVER admit it out loud, he thinks he has a very attractive chest. Possibly even more attractive than Bo’s. He doesn’t think the more attractive aspects of his physique make up for the awfulness under his mask, so it’ll be up to you to convince him otherwise. Vincent thinks your back is the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. The way your spine curves and flows under your skin is mesmerizing. Expect to see about 500 sketches of your back hung up in his studio.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He’ll want to cum inside you if it’s okay. He’ll hold you tight and gasp into your ear as he fills you up.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Bo might steal the toys out of people’s suitcases, but Vincent steals the porn. Most of it gets handed off to Lester, but there are a few he’s kept and watches every now and again – sometimes for inspiration, sometimes because he’s feeling lonely.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

NO experience. He understands the human body just fine, but he’s flirted with another person roughly twice in his whole life – and those interactions lasted less than three minutes each. The good news is, he’s a very quick learner. He just needs an abundance of positive feedback if he’s done something right, and gentle, constructive criticism if he’s on the wrong track.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He might quietly tease you during the afterglow or during foreplay, but in the moment, he’s fully focused on you and your pleasure.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Eeeehhhhhh he’s less dirty than Lester, but more dirty than Bo. Only because he’ll start working on a project and won’t leave the basement until it’s finished. Sometimes it’s a few hours; but other times it’s a week. He can get a little stanky if he’s been down there that long. He knows how important it is to be clean, he just needs a little reminder when he’s thinking about his art. He’s the only brother who actually manscapes on a regular basis. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Having someone who he could be intimate with would make Vincent the happiest man on earth. He’s got so much affection to give, and he wants so badly to be able to love and care for the people he’s close to. If you were in a relationship with Vincent, you’d never have to wonder how he felt about you. Everything he did would reflect his caring and affectionate spirit towards you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Remember the porn?? Yeah, well Vincent is well versed in getting himself off, but he has some stipulations about what kinds of stimulation he uses. He’s got to be visually (no ugly or messy porn plz), mentally (cheap-o porn talk won’t do it), and emotionally (give that pizza delivery man a backstory for GODS SAKE) engaged in the porn before he’ll use or re-use it. Ergo, most of it goes to Lester. If he’s really desperate he’ll draw his own art-porn.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Vincent walks a fine line between kinky and vanilla. Starting out, he’ll definitely be too shy to ask you to indulge any of his kinks, so he’ll come off as very basic in the bedroom. Once he’s more comfortable with you, he’ll begin to ask to try more things. He’ll be into D/s, femdom, flogging, WAX PLAY (duh), bondage, shibari, lingerie/stocking kink, anal play (especially under clothing), dirty talk, body worship, rimming, pegging, and hair-pulling.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Literally any place with a locked door. He’s had to scramble to avoid Lester and Bo one too many times, thanks very much. He’s seen pictures of beautiful bedrooms overlooking the sea, or mountains, and he’d love to be able to be with you somewhere like that; but he knows it’s just not possible.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

If kindness-kink is a thing, then Vincent has it. He has literally gotten a hard-on from you being nice to him. Usually it’s not that extreme, but he will definitely be walking around with heart-eyes for weeks, and if you want him, he’s all yours.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Although he really wants you to be happy with him, if you are into medical play, humiliation, or cuckolding, he will politely pass.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’d never outright ask you to give him oral, but if you do, he’d be SO HAPPY. He’s very interested in giving you oral, but since that would require he remove his mask, it’ll take a lot of convincing. He’d be willing to do it if you wore a blindfold…

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Vincent is slow and sensual. He might be slower and more timid initially, but once he gets his bearings, get ready to be wowed. This boy has a vivid imagination, and has had a lot of time to think about what he’d do with a lover.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

His favorite parts of sex with you are the foreplay and the afterglow - skipping both of those without a legitimate reason might make him a little sulky, but he’ll get over it quickly. So if you’re ready to pull him into the nearest broom closet, go for it.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Vincent is not into taking risks with you. His lifestyle is risky enough as it is, so bringing that stress into the bedroom doesn’t sound very appealing.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Give him a month or two to build it up and it’ll be pretty impressive. He’s all about your pleasure, so hanging in there until you’re completely satisfied is one of his main goals.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

If there’s a particular type of toy you’re interested in, he’ll either try to make it, or steal it back from Bo. He doesn’t really know much about them personally, but he’d be interested in learning!

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Once he gets over his shyness, he’s not too shabby at teasing you. Get ready for a lot of passing caresses, and featherlight rubs. If you make him feel REALLY comfortable, he might take to walking around the house with his shirt off… As long as Bo’s not home. If you keep everything light and playful he’s good with being teased back; just don’t make him feel like you’re taunting him, and you’ll be golden.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Once you get him riled, Vincent will whine, moan, gasp, and cry. If you get him really worked up he’ll even scream for you.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Vincent loves to read! He’s completely devoured all the books in Ambrose’s tiny library, and any time Bo goes into the actual city for supplies, Vincent will always ask Bo to pick up a few paperbacks from the market. Bo usually comes back with a western or some spy novel, which are really not Vincent’s cup of tea, but he’s thankful Bo listened at all. On cool nights, Vincent will sit out on the porch with a mug of coffee and his latest book – enjoying the peace and quiet.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a middling sex drive. He’s so into you it drives him crazy; but he’s gone without actual sex for so long that if you just want to sit and cuddle that’s fine by him.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep .) 

Depending on how intense your time together was, he’ll range from lightly zoned out, to dead asleep afterwards. He’ll check in and make sure everything was good, adjust himself just enough to comfortably wrap his arms around you, then he’s out like a light.


	17. A-Z Kink Meme: The Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink List for my magic boi

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

The Djinn is a lot like a big cat in many ways, so after you guys do the do, he’s all half-lidded eyes, stretching, and nuzzles. Probably rolls onto his front and would love a rub-down if you’re up to it. If not, just curl up and listen to him purr for a bit.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Among his kind, he’s considered a fairly attractive djinn, mostly based on the length of his horns (tenta-horns?), and how bright his eyes are. So he’s pretty vain about both of those things. He thinks human hair is fascinating, he loves the different colors, textures, and styles. Yours is his particular favorite, and he loves to run his claws though it.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Djinn cum is HOT and a strange greyish color – so please don’t have him cum inside you or try to swallow it. It will not be pleasant!

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He actually enjoys having sex with you in his human form. It’s so much more sensitive than his normal scales and claws. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He never had sex with a human until he came to this century – so you may have to walk him through some of the physiological differences there. Among the other djinn, he wasn’t exactly the *most* popular, but he’s had several lovers over the centuries.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

More serious, but he’s got a healthy dose of snark ready to go at any given moment. Also, somehow punny? You’re still trying to figure out how he jumps from snark to stupid puns with such ease. If one of you messes up during sex, he’s usually got something to say about it – it will usually make you laugh.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He has no hair anywhere but loves to soak in a hot bath anytime he can. Doesn’t quite know what to think of your shower; but appreciates the speed of it when he’s in a rush. In his human form he’s very well groomed – still just as vain as ever – and tries to keep himself clean and stylish (for a human).

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Djinn are by nature very passionate beings (they were born from fire, after all), so their mentality as a species is ‘go big or go home’. Your Djinn is very much the same. So, once he’s decided that you’re his, expect a lot of physical affection, gifts, sonnets (no joke), and bonding time. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Doesn’t masturbate. He doesn’t see the appeal – and it just seems so messy. He doesn’t understand why humans like doing it so much. If he wants to get off, he’s getting off with a partner or not at all.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Your djinn has been around the block a few times, so he’s pretty well acquainted with kinks of all types. A lot of what he would get up to with his djinn lovers just isn’t physically possible to do with you; but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy some other kinky goodness. He’ll enjoy sensation play, discipline, edging, shibari, bondage, pain-play, suspension, anal play, fear play, and all types of athletic sex positions (boy’s more bendy than he looks).

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He thinks it’s hilarious to transport you both somewhere exotic in the middle of sex. You hate this and give him shit about it for days afterwards. He still does it though, because he gets a kick out of seeing you freak out. His personal favorite recollection is of the time he transported you both to Thailand and you were nearly run down by an elephant…

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Since getting you to use your wishes to free the djinn etc… take over the world yada yada yada… isn’t quite working out the way he’d hoped, he’s in more of a ‘fuck it, why not’ headspace right now. He’s here for a good time and having sex with you is definitely a good time.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

His biggest turn offs are things that remind him of being trapped in the gem. Oddly enough, bondage alone doesn’t bother him – but if you pair bondage with sensory deprivation, he’ll freak out. Additionally, he cannot deal with tight, dark spaces - even having all the lights off in your room at night is a bit too much for him. Also: Cargo pants. Really, human? What could you possibly need all those pockets for?

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Since his genitalia are a bit… different most of the time, he’s more than happy to go down on you. It’s a new thing for him, but he’s confident he’d getting the hang of how you work down there. Getting a BJ from you in his human form blows his mind – djinn do NOT do that to one another, and he LOVES it.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He will do all of the above in any combination– if there’s one thing you can say without a doubt, having sex with your Djinn is never boring.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Once you explain the concept, he’s OK with it. It’s fine every now and then, but feels a little lazy to him. He’d rather spend a few hours playing around and blowing your mind.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Is it really a risk if you can’t die?? He doesn’t think so. He’ll be more protective of you, but he can also use his powers to heal you, so he’s willing to go out of bounds on a lot of different levels before bowing out.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He literally does not have to cum if he doesn’t want to. He’ll let himself go at a ‘normal’ rate around you – but let’s just say one time he and a djinn partner had sex for 5 years straight – and they only came once.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s familiar with the basic toys, like dildos, plugs, ropes, clamps, gags, etc… but anything battery powered or electronic is new and exciting for him. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to worry about things like money or credit cards, because one trip to the sex shop with him would clean out your bank account. He’s down and very excited to use any toys on you, and for you to use them on him -and I do mean ANYTHING.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

This magical bastard is the king of teasing. He loves to use his powers to finger you while you’re at work, or pinch your ass from the other side of the room. Once you’re settled into your relationship, he’ll happily take a healthy does in return as well. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not obnoxiously loud, but you’ll hear him groan, growl, and moan throughout your time together. Afterwards, or when he’s feeling sweet, he’ll purr for you. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

His real name is unpronounceable for human vocal systems. Djinn have an additional chamber to their larynx – kind of comparable to a sub-woofer – which makes their voices all sound very deep. He prefers that you call him Nathaniel; but to everyone else he’s ‘The Almighty Djinn’.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He doesn’t have a sex drive per-se, for the most part, sex is the equivalent of watching your favorite movie to a djinn. You love it, but it’s not something you *need* to do. He does have a heat cycle, which is a very different story. He’s a completely different beast during his heat, and as much as he can help it, you’ll never see him like that.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Falling asleep after sex? Please. He’s happy to cuddle, but he barely sleeps as it is, so why would sex make him sleepy? Sounds like something an inferior human male would do.


	18. A-Z Kink Meme: The Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Kink list for my creepy boy

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Creeper is the most animalistic of the boys, so be prepared for a lot of nuzzles and growling post-sex. You’ll most likely find yourself wrapped up in his arms or wings and kept in close proximity to him for several hours afterwards.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Since his body parts have a tendency to change with fair regularity, he’d have to say his wings are his favorite part of himself. From a life-style standpoint, he appreciates how strong they are. On a more personal level, he loves how It feels when you stroke them. He finds your skin to be the most attractive thing about you. He loves how soft you feel – so different from himself – and he’s perfectly content to run his hands all over you, just enjoying your texture.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

A LOT OF CUM. Insane amounts, really. Blame it on the 23 year long naps, but when this boy cums, it’s by the bucketful.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Creeper has a secret breeding kink. It’s only a secret because he has no idea how you’d react to the idea of being mother to a new generation of hell-spawn, but he loves the idea of filling you up with his babies.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

It’s been centuries since there was another of his kind on earth, and back then he was not interested in anything even close to copulation. So, he’s a virgin, in the way’s that we’d think of virginity, but this boy has some insane instincts, and he’ll keep you very, very happy.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

A lot more goofy than you’d imagine. He’s got a wicked sense of humor, and let’s be honest, some of the logistics of sexing up a creature with gigantic wings, scaly skin, and a propensity for devouring humans just need to be taken with a laugh or two.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

His… unique physiology helps keep his scales and claws pretty well groomed. On occasion he’ll groom himself (and you) with his tongue. The only hair he has is on his head, and he’s pretty proud of it. Would definitely be down for you braiding or playing with it.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He does his best to behave like a human man would for you, thinking it would make you happy. Part of that is being a little sappy when you’re making love. When he’s fresh from a hunt, he’ll be all about an animalistic fucking; but in the quieter moments, he’ll purr and caress you. Maybe even using his stolen vocal chords to whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Creeper doesn’t particularly enjoy using his hands to get off – but this boy will hump anything in sight, if he’s in the mood. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Breeding kink, predator/prey kink, rough sex, marking, knife-play, blood-play, bondage, and biting.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Someplace you will be SAFE!! Ideally, he’s got you happily nested down in his lair, and that’s where you’ll stay; but since that’s probably not going to happen, he’ll also enjoy doing the do in or around his truck. As long as he’s cleared the area, and you’re comfortable, he’s good to go.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

If you’re outside of his heat-cycle, he’ll still be down to fool around any time you ask him – He’s pretty easy to please, and anything even slightly titillating from you will pique his interest. If it’s during his heat-cycle, you won’t be able to pry him off of you, and every little thing will set him off.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

As long as you’re both safe, he’s down for just about anything. The only thing that will make him go a bit nuts is if he sees you talking, or God forbid, flirting with anyone but him. Once you’re his mate, he will become insanely possessive of you, and any threat he can see to that relationship will be eliminated.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, etc)

Loves loves LOVES to give you oral! Somewhat blasé about receiving, but he’ll snack on your lovely self for hours. Fair warning, he’s a biter.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

If he’s coming up on his heat, he will fuck you hard and fast, driving you into the floor with every thrust. Normally, he’ll be slower, but he’ll always be a bit on the rough side.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Not into it. He’s got a limited amount of time with you, so if you’re having sex, you’re going to make a day of it.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’ll never ever put you in a situation where your safety is threatened, but if you’re looking to try out some more dangerous or outside-the-box kinks, he’ll be very easy to convince.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Average stamina, but he has a refractory period that would make a teenager piss themselves with jealousy. Give him a literal minute and he’ll be ready for round 5. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t use toys and doesn’t have much use for them; but if he’s going out on a hunt, he might leave you a dildo he carved to amuse yourself with until he gets back.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He might tease you quite a bit, depending on his mood. He won’t particularly enjoy sexual teasing, but loves it when you make little sassy comments during the day. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Creeper will make very animal-esq noises during your coupling. Be prepared for a lot of growls, whines, purrs, and screeches. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

This boy is endlessly fascinated by human technology. You can see this in all the upgrades he’s constantly making to his truck. He’ll play with your phone or tinker with a television for hours, just trying to figure out how they work, and loves to listen to your explanations of how things like a dishwasher or coffee machine operate.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

See my previous HC chapter for cock and height stats for each of the boys!

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Unless he’s in heat, his sex drive is average. He won’t crave it daily, but he’ll be happy to oblige if you’re in the mood. He finds it to be a good way to kill time between hunts, now that he has someone to share it with.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep.)

He’s got 23 days before he sleeps for 23 years… You really think this boy is gonna waste his precious time with you on sleep?? Once you’re well and truly mated, there’s the possibility of changing up his sleep cycle, perhaps making his rest period shorter so you won’t have to be apart for so long, but until that happens, he’s not closing his eyes for anything.


End file.
